


Silver Surprise (#24 Silver)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal blames Peter for an unpleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Surprise (#24 Silver)

They all heard the scream from the bathroom. Peter went in first gun drawn. Neal pointed to him from in front of the sink.

“This is your fault,” he shrieked.

Peter looked around for a threat. “What’s my fault?”

“This.” Neal bent over and pointed at his head. Under his finger was a small clump silver hairs shining among the brown. Luminescent, fairytale wizard, silver. “You’ve given me grey hairs.”

“They’re silver. And there are only a couple.”

“Grey!” Neal shrieked again.

“If they bug you pull them out.”

“Then I’ll have a giant bald patch!”

Peter sighed and left.


End file.
